PANTONE
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: A mistura das cores pode ser surpreendente. JN LL SB
1. Maroc, o marron

**PANTONE **

_**Por A Mira Black** _

* * *

**Sinopse:** A mistura das cores. JN-LL-SB

**Shipper: **James Potter e Narcisa Malfoy (e outros hahahah) **Classificação: **NC-17** Gênero: **Romance** Spoilers: **6** Status: **Completa **Idioma: **Português **Observação: **Marotos

Participante do I Challenge JN do fórum 3V. (façam figa e torçam, embora eu já tenha lido as concorrentes e, sinceramente, estão muito melhores hahahah)

N/A: _Pantone_ é o nome dado ao mostruário de cores (e atualmente a marca que o patenteou) mais conhecido e utilizado em todo o mundo para padronização dos diversos tons e cores geradas a partir das quatro cores básicas.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

_**Maroc (marrom)**_

* * *

O jovem rapaz de cabelos revoltos seguia guiando o carro novo pelas ruas trouxas. Volta e meia ajeitava os óculos de aro redondo sobre seu nariz. Quando pequeno, detestava aquele adereço necessário, hoje já achava ser um dos seus maiores charmes. 

O som estava ligado, mas James não prestava atenção na canção, pela sua expressão perdida, seus pensamentos divagavam bem longe dali.

O volume da musica i _"All you need is love" _/i não estava alto e, mesmo assim não ouviu o amigo chamar seu nome.

-James Potter! &¨¨#$¨$#! Da pra desligar esse barulho dos infernos e atender esse espelho!

A voz indiscutível de Sirius Black (ou talvez fosse as palavras pouco usuais) sobressaiu-se, finalmente, fazendo Potter se dar conta que o espelho comunicador que compartilhavam estava tremendo no banco do passageiro, onde fora displicentemente largado.

James franziu o cenho e resmungou algo inaudível. Puxou a própria varinha e tocou o pequeno espelho com a ponta da mesma, tocando, em seguida, o espelho retrovisor do carro.

No mesmo momento a imagem de Sirius tomou o lugar da dos carros que vinham atrás dele.

-O que é, Padfoot? Pra que essa gritaria toda?

-Quer, por favor, desligar esse som, Prongs? Pela sua cara de abobado, você não vai ouvir uma palavra do que eu falar com essa música tocando.

Com um arfar irritado James acabou obedecendo.

-Hey… Onde você está? – questionou o amigo ao se dar conta que ele dirigia algo.

James abriu seu tradicional sorriso exagerado para responder.

-No meu carro i _novo _/i. – Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha – Acabei de ganhar dos meus pais!

-Cara, seus velhos são loucos... – gracejou Black – Pessoas maravilhosas, mas loucos.

-Há-há-há. Lógico que são loucos, eles praticamente te adotaram, lembra?

Sirius sorriu em resposta.

Já fazia dois anos, mais ou menos, que ele não desfrutava mais da companhia dos Potter, pois conseguira alugar um lugar próprio para morar.

Ao contrário do que imaginara, porém, não fora capaz de abandoná-los de vez.

Sentia falta do amigo e dos pais do amigo, assim como sentia falta dos mimos da sra. Potter, dos conselhos do sr. Potter, das preocupações de ambos em relação a ele, das brigas e discussões com James, e até das conversas sem nexo que tinham constantemente.

Por esse motivo, dia sim, dia também, acabava por ir visitá-los. E, mesmo com a viajem de um ano que James fizera após a formatura, não fora capaz de abandonar as visitas diárias aos seus "pais" adotivos.

O amigo retornara há alguns dias, não fazia nem uma semana na verdade. E eles só haviam conseguido conversar superficialmente sobre tudo.

-Onde esta indo? – perguntou curioso – Certamente não está vindo me ver, não é? – fez cara de bebe chorão.

-Claro que não, i _pulguento_ /i. Você acha realmente que, após ganhar um carro, eu vou levá-lo justamente para você ver??? Fala sério.

-James, por Merlin, não me diga que...

O carro parou, James desafivelou o cinto de segurança e sorriu para o amigo.

-Tenho que ir agora, Pad, nos falamos depois. – e fez com que a imagem apagasse com um bater da varinha no espelho retrovisor, ignorando o que Sirius ainda pretendia lhe falar.

Desceu do carro, observando a rua com cautela. Se aproximou disfarçadamente de um muro alto, que dava para os fundos do que parecia ser uma grande propriedade. O pulou sem dificuldade alguma após certificar-se que não estava sendo observado.

Em poucos minutos estava na varanda do quarto dela, aproximou-se da cortina branca, a puxando lentamente para observar o local...

Sorriu.


	2. Blanche, branco

**

* * *

**

Capituo II

_Blanche, branco_

* * *

Ela estava sozinha, mas não fora exatamente isso que o deixara feliz e sim a percepção de que, naquele momento, Narcisa Black começaria a trocar de roupa. 

Recostou-se confortavelmente com o ombro na porta e se pois a se deliciar com a cena.

A loira escultural desenrolou a toalha revelando a pele branca e o corpo de estrutura frágil e aparência juvenil que ainda possuía aos 20 anos.

Ela não havia mudado nada naquele ano que esteve fora.

Seios pequenos, bem torneados, coxas roliças apesar das longas pernas. A cintura fina que parecia dar ao seu traseiro um tamanho maior do que o que realmente tinha.

James começou a se perguntar o que gostava mais no corpo dela.

_Humm definitivamente, o traseiro._ Definiu, ao lembrar-se do tom rosado que a pele tomava quando ele deferia-lhe alguns tapas.

Ainda alheia à presença dele, Narcisa, passava calmamente um creme pelo corpo, apoiando uma das pernas sobre o banco baixo da sua penteadeira e começou a deslizar a mão massageando a coxa com movimentos circulares.

Aquilo estava começando a ficar _interessante_ ...

Acompanhava os movimentos que a mão dela fazia, imaginando quando Narcisa finalmente se daria conta que não estava sozinha no quarto. Não seria ele a informá-la, certamente, não enquanto ela estava lhe proporcionando uma visão tão maravilhosa como aquela... Principalmente porque sabia, Narcisa se cobriria com a toalha novamente no exato momento em que o visse, fingindo um pudor que não tinha.

Após terminar a massagem corporal a loira seguiu para a cama, abriu uma caixa de sapatos que se encontrava ali e retirou de lá algo que fez os pelos da nuca de James arrepiarem.

Um belíssimo _scarpin_ rosa, tão alto quanto sedutor, com um salto fino no qual duvidaria que qualquer ser conseguiria se equilibrar.

James tinha taras em saltos altos e Narcisa sempre soubera disso.

Um sorriso de lado na boca da loira, enquanto ela observava cuidadosamente a peça, o fez imaginar se ela estava se lembrando daquele pequeno porém.

E então, ainda nua, Narcisa levou o salto ao pé, calçando um, depois o outro e seguiu para frente do armário o abrindo para poder se observar no enorme espelho de corpo inteiro que possui guardado atrás da porta.

A imagem mais bela que ele já vira...

**Des yeux qui font baiser les miens,**

**Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,**

**Voilà le portrait sans retouche**

**De l'homme auquel j'appartiens **

_Olhos que fazem baixar os meus_

_Um riso que se perde em sua boca_

_Ai está o retrato sem retoque_

_Do Homem a quem eu pertenço _

Ao abrir o espelho ela finalmente o viu, ainda com olhar estarrecido. E, ao contrario do que James esperava, ela sorriu maliciosa, o encarando pelo reflexo.

-Ora o que temos aqui... – ela virou o corpo lentamente, e cruzou os braços. Algo naquela postura segura e sexy (e apropriada de saltos) conseguiu o deixar mais aceso do que tudo até então - ...Meu _voyger_ predileto. Você demorou para aparecer.

James sorriu de lado.

- _Bonsoir __my blanche _– saudou-a em francês, como sabia que Narcisa gostava.

Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas, ao perceber que James não se movia.

-Não vai me dar um abraço? Faz um ano que não nos vemos, James...

-Abraço? – o sorriso malicioso dele aumento - Você não acha que vim até esse i _covil de cobras_ /i que você chama de casa para ganhar um abraço, não é _Blanche_ ?

Ela sorriu de lado mais uma vez, caminhou até ele, graciosa sobre o salto quinze e enlaçou-lhe a nuca ao abraçá-lo.

-Quem disse que vai ganhar mais que isso? – James deslizou uma das mãos pela cintura dela e a puxando fortemente, colando seus corpos. Depois aproximou seu rosto, fazendo com que a loira sentisse o peso da sua respiração.

**Quand il me prend dans ses bras**

**Il me parle tout bas,**

**Je vois la vie en rose. **

_Quando ele me toma em seus braços_

_ele me fala baixinho_

_Vejo a vida cor-de-rosa _

O olhar fixo e a expressão séria, tão incomum ao rosto do rapaz, deixavam claro que ele não estava ali para brincadeiras tolas, nem joguinhos de sedução, os quais já haviam superado há alguns anos.

Havia mais ou menos quatro verões que o que havia entre a sonseriana e o grinfinório tinha ultrapassado o relacionamento frio e distante, próprio de dois alunos das casas de maior rivalidade em Hogwarts, para se tornar uma fuga quente, exótica e excitante da realidade de ambos.

Narcisa Black fugia dos padrões rígidos e hipócritas impostos pela família nos braços dele, enquanto James Potter, fugia da falta que os braços de outra mulher lhe faziam...

E, só depois que conquistara os braços que tanto desejara, fora capaz de terminar de vez com a sua _Blanche_ , embora soubesse que a loira precisava muito mais do seu apoio do que a forte e decidida Lily Evans, seu grande amor.

Nunca fora exatamente um esforço para ele _apoiar _Narcisa, mas o relacionamento entre ele e Lily exigia transparência de sua parte. E então, ele optou pela transparência.

Depois veio a formatura, e novos planos de vida.

Ele queria viajar. Lily, casar logo após se formar numa universidade, o que seria adiado devido ao pequeno sonho dele.

Brigaram, e, pela primeira vez ele considerou que a ruiva, e não ele, era quem estava sendo a egoísta da história ao bater o pé quanto "ou a viajem ou eu."

Terminaram e, antes de fazer o que decidira, James acabara procurando Narcissa novamente, apenas para se despedir. E ela fez questão de lhe encher de carinhos para que se lembrasse dela durante todo o tempo que passasse fora.

Hoje estava ali para dizer-lhe (ou seria mostrar-lhe?) que retornara bem.

Sua mão infame agora deslizava para baixo da cintura dela, enquanto o rosto, desviara dos olhos azuis e abaixara um pouco deixando que os lábios roçassem de leve no pescoço da mulher.

–Humm – suspirou a loira, satisfeita com os movimentos dele - Talvez você ganhe um pouco mais que um abraço... – sussurrou em seu ouvido, para depois morder-lhe levemente o lóbulo da orelha, inclinando mais o pescoço para dar uma passagem maior aos lábios.

-_Blanche_ , eu senti tanto a sua falta... Não me negue um agrado, sim?

Ele sentiu o leve riso dela em sua pele, enquanto inalava o perfume suave dos cabelos loiros.

-Agrado, James? Só queres um agrado? – ele afastou o rosto para encará-la, fez cara de bebe chorão e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Narcisa riu mais – Você é um cretino incorrigível, mesmo. Garanto que foi procurar a ruiva logo que chegou... – levou um dedo ao queixo como que imaginando algo – Ela te deu um pé na bunda e então, i _voalà_ /i aqui está você. Não foi isso que aconteceu?

O rapaz negou com a cabeça. Narcissa estranhou.

-Não? Vocês voltaram então? – deu-lhe um tapa no ombro, embora não tenha conseguido se afastar já que a mão de James, que ainda a enlaçava, não permitiu – E você ainda tem a cara de pau de vir me ver!

-Eu e a Lily não voltamos, _Blanche_ ! – disse o rapaz, numa voz baixa e rouca – Eu não a procurei... – ela parecia surpresa – ...Procurei você. – aproximou novamente os rosto do dela – Eu senti falta de você...

E, antes que ela digerisse a informação completamente e o que aquilo queria dizer, ele a beijou, primeiro de forma suave, roçando os lábios ao dela vez ou outra. Mas em pouco tempo a falta que ela fizera pode ser realmente sentida no toque, o beijo se tornava cada vez mais necessitado e intenso.

James levou uma das mãos ao cabelo dela, apoiando-lhe a cabeça, enquanto com a outra voltava a puxá-la contra seu peito mais fortemente. Parecia até que ele estava com medo que aquele beijo terminasse, ou que ela sumisse de seus braços como num passe de mágica.

Nada disso aconteceu.

O beijo prosseguiu apaixonado, e o que os separou foi o barulho de palmas, abafado, vindo de trás de Narcissa.

Separaram as bocas, intrigados. James levantou a cabeça enquanto a loira virava a sua própria na direção em que ele olhara.

-Se divertindo, Cissy? – a voz cínica irrompeu os ouvidos da loira como se fosse um feitiço fatal e a pressão involuntária que a mão dela fez sobre o peito de James, deixou-o a par de que os dois haviam se metido em um grandioso problema.

Não que ele não tivesse sido capaz de percebê-lo antes, afinal, havia entrado no quarto de uma dama da alta sociedade bruxa, sorrateiramente. Mas a expressão assustada da loira, unida a descrição da pessoa que os haviam surpreendido lhe deixara mais do que preocupado...

8888888888888888888888888888888888

**N/A: **Música "_La Vie en Rose" interpretada por Edit Piaf… é piegas mas é linda!_


	3. Vin, vinho

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Vin, vinho**_

* * *

Cabelos longos, lisos e negros. Magra, de porte majestoso. Olhar penetrante e expressão de constante chacota. Vestida com um elegante vestido vinho tomara que caia, deixando os ombros finos e ossudos a mostra. Segurava uma taça de champanhe, a rodando displicente entre os dedos.

Era como ver o amigo Sirius Black usando saias...

Mesmo nunca a tendo encontrado pessoalmente, James sabia que estava a frente de ninguém menos que Bellatrix Lestrange, irmã mais velha de Narcisa.

E, pelo pouco que ouvira falar dela, já dava para imaginar o tamanho do problema que criara para si mesmo e para sua _Blanche._

-Bella,... Eu... – Narcisa começou a gaguejar, de tão nervosa não conseguirá nem pensar em se afastar dele (embora não fosse adiantar de muita coisa, o flagrante era obvio. Não havia como explicar _aquilo _) – Nós... Eu... Eu estava...

-Nua e beijando a boca de outro homem, sim, eu vi. – a irmã abriu um sorriso maior – Traindo seu pretendente bem no dia da sua festa de noivado, minha irmã... Nunca achei que fosse ter tanto orgulho de você.

Ao ouvir a palavra noivado, James encarou Narcisa surpreso e a mesma pareceu incomodada com o fato da irmã ter lhe adiantado a informação.

-Noivado?

-Ah! O rapaz não sabia? – novamente Bellatrix sorriu triunfante – Enganando dois homens ao mesmo tempo, Cissy?! Merlin! Finalmente uma irmã a minha altura.

-Cala a boca, Bella! – rugiu a loira, se afastando de James.

A mais velha ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, num gesto muito parecido com o do Sirius, quando contrariado.

-Acho melhor você se preocupar com que eu _mantenha_ a minha boca fechada sobre o que estava acontecendo aqui, Narcisa. – lançou ela, numa voz ameaçadora – E posso garantir-lhe que ser rude comigo não é uma boa opção.

James assistiu perplexo a sempre tão mimada Narcisa Black, abaixar a cabeça resignada e pedir desculpas à irmã. Em seguida ela se afastou por completo dele, pegando seu robe esquecido sobre a cama e o vestindo.

O rapaz revirou os olhos, irritado.

-É verdade isso, Narcisa? – perguntou – Está ficando noiva de alguém, hoje?

-Ah sim, está sim. Na verdade estamos todos lá em baixo, a esperando, para começar o jantar... – respondeu Bellatrix, já que a irmã o encarava sem conseguir dizer uma palavra.

James lançou a Bellatrix um olhar cortante, por alguns segundos. A morena piscou duas vezes, interessada.

-Eu tenho a impressão de te conhecer de algum lugar, rapaz... – disse – Qual é seu nome, mesmo?

-Não acha mesmo que serei idiota a ponto de dizer-lhe, acha?

A sra. Lestrange sorriu maliciosa antes de caminhar alguns passos, parando a frente dele, em seguida, olhou-o de cima a baixo.

Girou a taça na mão enquanto o observava meticulosamente.

Ainda muda, sustentando apenas aquele sorriso irritante, caminhou um pouco para o lado direito, avaliou-o novamente da cabeça aos pés, depois para o lado esquerdo, repetindo a ação.

-Pela sua bela figura, não. – respondeu, tomando um gole da sua champagne – Mas se for o amigo do idiota do Sirius, como estou pensando que é, certamente é um idiota, como ele.

Bella ergueu uma das mãos para alcançar queixo de James que era apenas alguns centímetros mais alto, e virou-lhe o rosto de um lado para o outro, o avaliando novamente.

-Sim, sim, é você sim... – ela deu tapas gentis na face dele, após soltá-la – Mudou um pouco, é verdade... Cresceu. Ganhou músculos. Mas ainda posso reconhecer o pirralho irritante que passara alguns dias de férias com Sirius no Largo Grimmauld, certa vez.

Ele franziu o cenho sem se lembrar do ocorrido, depois a recordação foi lhe inundando a mente, havia sim visitado os Black, em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mas não se lembrava de ter se deparado com a prima mais velha de Sirius, a qual já havia se formado no colégio quando eles finalmente engessaram os estudos. James realmente não se lembrava dela, mas, pelo visto, a recíproca não era verdadeira.

Ela continuava a encará-lo com um olhar atrevido e penetrante. James sabia muito bem que não poderia desviar dos olhos negros antes que ela quebrasse o contato visual, ou admitiria que estava com medo da situação. E certamente ele não estava.

Ficariam assim por horas a fio se a voz de Narcisa não os tivesse acordado.

-Bella... Você não... Você não vai contar nada, não é?

A irmã a encarou por um segundo, sabendo que quanto mais demorasse a dar a resposta, mais tempo torturaria a jovem loira.

-Talvez eu não diga nada, Cissy. Mas isso vai custar algo... – e voltando os olhos novamente para James completou – ...a vocês.

-A nós? – perguntou James irônico.

-Bella, por favor, faremos... – ele voltou os olhos para a loira, ela resolveu concertar – Eu farei qualquer coisa, mas você não pode dizer nada a ninguém...

-Estou certa que fará, minha irmã. Estou certa que fará... Mas vai ter que persuadir o seu amigo a me obedecer também se quiseres mesmo que eu não os delate.

James riu.

-Te obedecer? Esquece, não há como a Narcisa me convencer a te obedecer... – na falta de elogios melhores, resolveu utilizar o que Sirius sempre usava para se referia a ela - ... sua víbora.

-Não? Pois bem, se Narcisa não consegue te convencer talvez isso consiga, senhor James Potter... – _droga!_ Urrou mentalmente, embora a expressão externa não transparecesse o desagrado pelo fato de que ela sabia o nome dele – Nesse exato momento Lucius Malfoy, o noivo dela, está lá em baixo, a esperando para colocar-lhe um anel de ouro cravejado de brilhantes no dedo e, não importa quanto tempo leve, caso ele descubra que ela o trai descaradamente justamente nesse momento, e com você, Potter, pode ter certeza que terás inveja do que ele vai fazer com a Cissy...

Dizendo isso ela virou-se em direção a porta, mas, antes de sair concluiu.

-Pensem bem nisso antes de recusarem o meu pagamento. Ainda não sei o que vou pedir, mas pensarei em algo bem ruim... Não se preocupem.

E bateu a porta atrás de si.

Narcisa soltou um suspiro cansado, deixando o corpo cair sentado na cama.

Só então o encarou.

James tinha o olhar ainda perdido na porta. Ao senti-la o mirar voltou-se para ela.

-Você está ficando noiva de Lucius Malfoy? – perguntou, ainda incrédulo. A loira acenou com a cabeça, tristemente – Por que?

-James... Eu... Eu não posso ter essa conversa com você. Não agora, por favor. Tenho que me arrumar... Eles estão me esperando.

-Gosta dele?

-James... por favor.

-Certo. – ele voltou-se para a varanda por onde entrara – Eu vou embora, - de súbito virou-se novamente para ela – mas isso não vai acabar aqui, _Blanche_, nos ainda vamos conversar, entendeu? – e saiu, deixando-a sozinha de vez.

88888888888

Oiiiiiii zenteeeeeeeeeeee, to tão feliz pulinhos, a "Pantone" tirou segundo lugar no I Chall JN!!!!! E olha que foi batalha viu, as outras fics estavam maravilhosas tb e a diferença de pontos foi por centésimos!

E ai? Gostaram de quem os descobriu? Tinha que ser a Bella afinal... ela é shooooowwwww chantageando alguém. Mas eu fiquei curiosa quanto as pessoas que vocês acharam que poderia ser, além dela...

Obrigada mais uma vez pelos comentários, ma como sei que querem ler isso aqui logo, não vou respondê-lo um a um, se não demora mais galera.

Ah Vivis!!!!!!!!!! Amei a idéia da filha DG com H!!! ameeeeeeeeeiiiiiii ameiiiii qd vai escrever??? hahahahhh

Bom gente, deixa eu ir, espero que gostem desse cap tb divulguem o shipper!!! Ah sim, quem participar do fórum do 3V, estamos com uma campanha para abrir um grupo próprio para o shipper, aceitamos colaborações.

Bjs

AMB


	4. Rouge, vermelho

**

* * *

**

Capitulo IV

_Rouge, vermelho_

* * *

Chegou em casa cansado. 

Pelo silêncio do lugar seus pais haviam saído.

Deu graças.

Queria mesmo ficar sozinho depois da notícia que acabara de receber, mas infelizmente, ao chegar no seu quarto, percebeu que isso não seria possível.

-Lily?

Deitada na sua cama, como fazia na época em que namoravam, os cabelos vermelhos espalhados nos travesseiros, Evans abriu um sorriso iluminado.

-Achei que não ia voltar nunca mais, aventureiro... – disse a ruiva levantando-se.

Assistiu estático ela caminhar os poucos passos que os separavam, envolver-lhe a nuca com seus braços e mergulhar a cabeça em seu ombro para um longo e reconfortante abraço.

James não retribuiu da mesma forma. Seus braços a envolveram, mas não a apertaram contra si, como acontecia há alguns anos atrás.

Lily pareceu não perceber isso.

Ela afrouxou um pouco os braços ao redor da nuca dele e levantou a cabeça a fim de encará-lo, ainda sorrindo.

-Seus pais saíram a pouco, disseram que talvez você não fosse demorar e me deixaram ficar te esperando aqui. – ele sorriu, apesar da pouca vontade que tinha de fazê-lo.

Novamente Lily debruçou a cabeça entre seu pescoço e seu ombro, o apertando um pouco contra si.

-Senti tanto a sua falta, James... – murmurou – Quando Sirius disse que havia chegado, mal pude acreditar...

Ele revirou os olhos discretamente. Sirius, sempre o Sirius.

Certamente o amigo contara sobre a sua chegada a Lily pensando em lhe fazer um favor, já que havia deixado claro que não a procuraria (ainda estava magoado pela forma que terminaram).

E certamente teria ficado muito feliz ao encontrá-la ali, se não fossem os acontecimentos anteriores a lhe borbulhar na cabeça.

Mais uma vez Lily afastou o rosto do seu ombro.

-O que foi? – ele lhe deu um olhar interrogador - Parece preocupado...

Suspirou, concordando com a afirmação que ela fizera, sem nem tentar negá-la. A ruiva o conhecia muito bem, não adiantaria.

-Eu... Estou confuso. - disse ao se dar conta de que era exatamente esse o problema.

-Com o que? – James deu de ombros, como se não tivesse importância - Quer conversar?

-Não... Obrigado... Eu não tenho nem idéia do que está me deixando assim exatamente. – soltou um longo suspiro - Acho que... Eu fiz tantos planos, Lily, enquanto estive fora. E acabei de perceber que a realidade não é tão simples.

Ela sorriu amavelmente, acariciando-lhe os cabelos próximos à nuca. Ele costumava adorar isso, mas tampouco parecia ter notado esse movimento também.

-Nunca foi... – disse, sincera. E isso era algo que os dois sempre se orgulharam em seu relacionamento, eles sempre foram sinceros um com o outro, embora às vezes não o fossem com seus próprios sentimentos - E você não costumava se importar com isso antes.

-É você tem razão. – sorriu de lado – Devo estar ficando velho.

-Eu diria que está ficando maduro... Do jeito que eu gosto...

Ela o beijou na seqüência, e, ao sentir os lábios dela novamente, James ficou se perguntando por que não sentira falta daquilo quando estivera fora.

Era tão... Bom.

Resposta: ele estava magoado com Lily, e por isso não se permitiu pensar nela em nenhum momento da viagem.

E então, a lembrança da mágoa o fez afastá-la, mesmo que de forma não agressiva.

Lily o encarou, curiosa.

-O que foi? – voltou a perguntar.

-Eu já disse... Estou confuso. – suspirou novamente – Eu preciso de um tempo, Lily... Pra me re-acostumar com tudo.

Ela não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com re-acostumar, nem a que tudo ele se referia, mas tentou fingir que não havia se importado.

Acenou de leve com a cabeça enquanto se afastava dos braços dele.

-Certo. Acho que já vou então. – seguiu para a porta do quarto – Foi bom te ver de novo...

-Foi bom te ver de novo, também, Lily. – disse, sinceramente.

Ela saiu, e foi à vez de James se esparramar na própria cama, fechando os olhos para tentar colocar os pensamentos e emoções em ordem...

Mas a calmaria não se perpetuou como esperava. Mais uma vez o espelho comunicador deu sinais de vida.

-O que é? - perguntou à imagem de Sirius, que se formara no lugar onde deveria haver o seu reflexo.

-Onde está?

-Em casa. – respondeu seco.

-Encontrou com a Lily?

-Sim, encontrei... Ela acabou de sair daqui.

-Hum... Pelo visto não se entenderam.

-Não estou com cabeça para me entender com ninguém agora, pulguento. – ele soltou, num tom irritado que fez o amigo esperar um pouco para continuar a conversa.

-Presumo que já esteja sabendo do noivado. – James apenas concordou, em silencio – Prongs, eu sempre te disse pra não se meter com aquela família, não disse? – o amigo grunhiu-lhe algo inteligível em resposta – Deixe de besteiras e levante dessa cama, agora! Estou indo para o Cavem, encontrar Remus e Petter, estaremos te esperando lá.

E desligou, antes que James protestasse.

Com um rosnar irritado Potter acabou por levantar da cama e seguiu para fora do quarto. Sabia que se não chegasse logo ao pub os amigos apareceriam ao seu redor com barulhos de _ploc_ e tornariam sua noite um inferno, de qualquer maneira.

Há quilômetros dali, já em casa, após aparatar, o péssimo humor de James parecia ter contagiado Lily Evans também.

Ao entrar pela sala, um olhar gélido à Petúnia fez com que a irmã engolisse a insinuação sobre solterisse que pretendia fazer. Afinal, ela passara o dia inteiro jogando na cara de Lily que o seu i _lindo_ /i namorado viria pegá-la para sair, enquanto a ruiva não conseguira arranjar nada melhor do que i _aquele lá_ /i (forma pela qual a trouxa se referia a James). Particularmente Lily achava i _aquele lá_ /i e qualquer i _outro lá_ /i que já apareceu em sua vida, mil vezes melhor que o i _lindo_ /i gordo, antipático e chato do Valter Dursley, o namorado de Petúnia. Por vezes ficou a imaginar o que sairia de um possível casamento entre aqueles dois.

Subiu as escadas batendo o salto fortemente a cada novo lance e se trancou no quarto após fechar a porta com uma pancada.

Péssimo! Aquilo fora péssimo!

Não deveria ter ido atrás de James. Devia ter esperado que ele a procurasse, certo do que queria.

Mas as coisas simplesmente a empurraram para isso.

Ela não podia ficar ali, sozinha, sem fazer nada... Não aquela noite.

Respirou fundo, afundando o corpo na própria cama, para pensar melhor.

Embora as coisas com James não tivessem acontecido como ela esperava, sentiu-se revigorada por ter finalmente tomado alguma atitude.

O que não podia era continuar com aquela loucura sem tomar providencia nenhuma...

Uma enorme, estúpida e insuportável i _loucura_ /i que parecia saber o momento certo de a atingir, sempre que Lily se sentia forte o suficiente para fugir dela.

No momento atual, ela tomara a forma de uma coruja acinzentada, que aguardava pacientemente ser percebida, empoleirada no parapeito de sua janela.

No bico, uma carta que deixou cair na mesa à frente, quando Lily finalmente notara sua presença, alçando vôo em seguida.

A tal i_ loucura_ /i não esperava uma resposta, pelo visto.

Relutou por alguns segundos, pensando seriamente na possibilidade de incinerar o papel antes mesmo de lê-lo. Mas sua curiosidade superou o raciocínio e acabou por pegar a carta e abri-la.

Era um bilhete, curto e direto.

_"Está chato aqui. Mas quase no fim. Em meia hora. Esteja lá." _

Ela amassou o papel e jogou-o pela janela, irritada, não apenas pela carta tão fria, mas, principalmente, por que sabia que faria o que sua _loucura_ pedira.

Meia hora depois ela já havia aparatado em frente ao flat onde se encontravam, abriu a porta com a cópia da chave que ele lhe dera e, para sua surpresa, sua _loucura_ já havia chegado.

Fora inevitável abrir um sorriso ao vê-lo ali, esperando por ela, ávido por ela. Mesmo sabendo que Lucius Malfoy havia acabado de ficar noivo de outra.

E, quando ele se aproximou, a puxando pela cintura e colando seus lábios no dela, ficou bem mais difícil tentar afastá-lo.

Mas não fora à toa que Lily havia sido uma grifinória, afinal. Em poucos segundos conseguiu reunir toda a força necessária para afasta-lo de seus lábios e encarar os olhos verdes acinzentados.

-Como foi lá?

Lucius deu de ombros, respondeu um tolo _bem_ e voltou a beijá-la, fazendo com que o raciocínio da ruiva perdesse o rumo novamente.

Ela podia sentir os músculos definidos dele por sobre a blusa que o abrigava. Em segundos o sobretudo de um marrom-avermelhado que vestia foi parar sobre uma das cadeiras do lugar, junto ao elegante sobretudo negro dele.

O fino tecido do vestido branco parecia não existir, tamanha era a quentura que ela sentia ao contato das mãos dele.

E Lucius sabia disso.

Ele sabia o efeito que uma respiração mais forte na nuca dela podia fazer.

Ou o deslizar das coxas dele por entre as suas.

Ou mesmo, a pressão forte que as mãos faziam em seus seios.

-Lucius eu...

-Você? – ele perguntou, sem parar de massagear seus seios, ou de beijar-lhe os ombros por toda a sua extensão.

-Eu... Eu não posso... Continuar...

Muito embora ele soubesse sobre o que Lily falava, as carícias não cessaram.

-Tudo bem, você não precisa fazer nada, meu amor... Eu continuo... – e, como prometera, os lábios de Lucius continuaram a passear sobre a pele macia dela.

Chegava a ser entranho imaginar como o toque dele mexia com ela uma vez que ela deveria sentir apenas asco do garoto rico e convencido. Era uma sensação tão inebriante que lhe fazia esquecer as diferenças, as dificuldades, os obstáculos, a arrogância, a ganância, as ofensas, e diversas outras coisas que a teriam afastado por completo de um homem como Lucius Malfoy.

Quando se conheceram, em um pub do Beco Diagonal, ela não podia imaginar que o rapaz loiro, tão galante e educado, pertencia a uma das famílias mais tradicionais, conservadoras e preconceituosas do mundo bruxo.

Estava tão carente após a partida de James. Sentindo-se culpada pelo término dos dois e, principalmente, necessitando de elogios... E Lucius soube, como ninguém, dizer exatamente o que ela precisava ouvir... E sentir.

Daí para conseguir tê-la em suas mãos foi um pulo e, somente quando já não conseguia mais se afastar, foi que Lucius revelou quem realmente era.

Um Malfoy...

Já tinha ouvido falar tanto sobre o preconceito e a presunção dos membros daquela família que fora difícil imaginar que o i _seu_ /i Lucius carregasse aquele sobrenome.

Mas a seqüência de noticias ruins não parou por ai. Logo ela ficou sabendo do noivado, arranjado desde que os dois nasceram (segundo ele) com uma garota da sociedade, também.

Foram dias penosos aqueles em que ela tentara se afastar, no fim desistiu do intuito por total falta de capacidade em fazê-lo.

Esperava que a volta de James pudesse lhe render novas forças, mas a mão de Lucius a deslizar para dentro de sua saia lhe deu a certeza que não.

A loucura continuaria... E a presença de James Potter não a ajudaria em nada.

888888888888888888888

**N/A:** Não havia pensado em LL até começar a imaginar a trama dessa fic gente. Entendo muito bem que muitos verão com olhos tortos tal combinação. "Lucius não é o tipo de cara que dormiria com uma Sangue-ruim, mesmo por pura atração física", dirão. Concordo, em parte. E gostaria imensamente de tentar desenvolver um relacionamento entre eles mais detalhadamente, algo que pudesse tornar o ocorrido na fic mais concreto aos olhos de vocês, mas infelizmente não há tempo e isso aqui ainda é uma JN. Tenho prioridades a seguir (além do prazo). Por isso peço apenas que abram sua mente para essa possibilidade (dando a ela o motivo que quiserem por hora). Talvez, após acabar essa fic, eu desenvolva algo sobre como fora o relacionamento desses dois. Eu disse TALVEZ!

E vcs estão sendo muito más... só um comentário logo no cap da Bella??? Aff...

Tive que segura-la aqui, pois a mulher queria incinerar todo o computador de raiva hahahahaahahahha

Bom, por motivos de formatação, aconteceu uns errinhos nos dois caps anteriores, mas eu atualizei, se quiserem dar uma olhada de novo ok...

bjs


	5. Noir, negro

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo V **

**_Noir, negro_**

* * *

-James, Filho! – a voz da sua mãe o despertara bem cedo naquela manhã, abriu os olhos, preguiçosos, tentou se levantar, mas foi acometido por uma forte dor de cabeça.

Até parecia que fazia séculos que ele não bebia daquele jeito.

-Filho, levanta... Você tem visitas.

Abriu a porta do quarto ainda zonzo. Quem poderia ser a essa hora da manhã?

E, como se entendesse o olhar questionador do filho, a senhora Potter disse.

-Narcisa Black...

Estranhou. Narcisa jamais o procuraria na própria casa se o assunto não fosse urgente. Por mais vontade que tivesse de fazê-lo.

-Diga a ela que já estou descendo, mãe, por favor. Vou lavar o rosto e por uma roupa.

A senhora acenou com a cabeça e desceu. Mais alguns minutos e ele fez o mesmo.

Como imaginava Narcisa estava preocupada com algo. As mãos tremulas e inquietas sobre o colo, apesar da postura ereta indicavam que ela ao estava conseguindo conter o nervosismo. O que era surpreendente, vindo dela.

A avaliou com cuidado antes de denunciar a sua presença na sala.

Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque, dando um ar mais velho a garota. James detestou. A saia preta, algum poucos dedos a cima do joelho e a blusa de linho azul escura não deixava muito a mostra.

Ele ficou se perguntando se aquilo era apenas para não chamar a atenção dos seus pais ou se sua Blanche usava, agora, um estilo tão senhora para se vestir, realmente.

-Senhorita Black... – ela deu um pulo do sofá e ficou de pé para encará-lo, James sorriu – Que surpresa em vê-la. O que faz aqui?

-Desculpe-me o incomodo tão cedo, senhor Potter. Mas o assunto que me traz aqui é muito importante e não convinha esperar.

-Entendo.

-Bom, acho melhor deixá-los a vontade, então. – disse o pai de James, se levantando do próprio sofá.

-Vou trazer algo para comerem...

-Não precisa, mãe. – disse James rapidamente, ao que Narcisa concordou com a cabeça, agradecendo a senhora Potter pela amabilidade, mas, ela realmente não queria comer nada.

Sem mais delongas os pais se retiraram.

-Senta... – disse o anfitrião para a poltrona a frente da que ele agora tomava acento – O que houve?

Ela não pareceu surpresa pela recepção tão fria.

-Ainda bravo comigo? – perguntou, antes de sentar.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, por cima dos aros redondos de seus óculos.

-Sim, acho que sim. – ela suspirou cansada – Mas não me diga que foi esse o assunto importante que te trouxe até aqui, porque sei muito bem que não é verdade. Você sabia que eu iria te procurar uma hora, não tinha por que se expor vindo aqui.

Houve um longo silencio após a afirmação dele, um silencio maior do que o que James esperava. Mas, por fim, Narcisa começou a dizer o problema.

-Bellatrix me deu o preço dela ontem, James... – murmurou, com o olhar perdido para um ponto qualquer, sem conseguir encará-lo – Ao final do jantar.

-Preço alto? – ela concordou com a cabeça – Quanto?

-Ela quer... Quer que nós dois...

Ela estava demorando tempo demais pra soltar o problema. James não estava gostando nada disso. O que aquela maluca queria afinal?

-... Quer que nós dois o que, Narcisa?

-Que nós a visitemos... Hoje a noite.

Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, intrigado, não podia ser só isso.

-Visitá-la para propriamente fazer o que? Blanche, fala logo o que a sua irmã quer, você esta me deixando preocupado.

-Ela quer nós dois... Juntos... Na casa dela...

-Eu já entendi essa parte.

-...Na cama dela, James!

As feições do rapaz diante a tal informação pareciam indecifrável à Narcisa.

Somente após perceber que ela não completaria a frase, com nenhuma nova informação que alterasse a interpretação que havia feito, James balbunicou um quase inaudível "como?".

Narcisa revirou os olhos.

-[i _Menage a trois_ [/i... Sabe o que é isso?

Ele sorriu de lado. Claro que ele sabia o que era um [i _Menage a trois_ [/i.

-Sexo a três, oras... – e então, como se desse conta do que aquilo realmente queria dizer, suas feições voltaram a transparecer a surpresa – Mas ela quer fazer um [i _Menage a trois_ [/i com você junto?

Narcisa levou as mãos a cintura.

-Por que? Queria ficar sozinho com ela, por acaso?

"Até que não seria má idéia" pensaram seus hormônios ao lembrar da altivez e beleza da chantagista. Mas James achou melhor não expor o comentário em voz alta.

-Não, claro que não, Blanche. Eu só... Bom, só estou achando estranho por que, afinal, vocês são irmãs...

E então, um dos muitos comentários de Sirius sobre a família inundou-lhe a mente "eles são um bando de pervertidos hipócritas, Prongs. Você ficaria surpreso...".

E, perdido nessas lembranças... No que ele imaginou que poderia haver de tão pervertido na família do amigo; em como a idéia de transar com duas irmãs lhe parecia perversão e, ao mesmo tempo muito excitante... James levantou involuntariamente uma das sobrancelhas, levando a mão ao queixo para coçar a barba que não tinha.

Depois de um longo silencio percebeu que a loira ainda esperava que se pronunciasse mais uma vez. Mas ele já não lembrava sobre o que.

-Que foi?

Ela respirou profundamente.

-Você vai me ajudar com a Bellatrix ou não?

-Claro. – disse de supetão – Afinal fui eu quem lhe causou o problema no fim das contas. Não teria ido até a sua casa se soubesse... Que estava ficando noiva.

Ela sorriu e se aproximou, agachando elegantemente a sua frente.

-Eu sei... – envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços – Mas, mesmo com todo o problema que me causou, fiquei feliz que tenha aparecido. – deu-lhe um selinho nos lábios - Nos vemos a noite, então?

Ele acenou concordando e, com um "ploc" Narcisa se foi.

James nem teve tempo para pensar no que acabara de acontecer, na seqüência a saída da sua Blanche a porta da biblioteca se abriu e os cabelos negros de Sirius apareceram.

-Cadê a loirinha? – certamente a Sra. Potter devia ter-lhe dito que a prima estava lá.

-Acabou de sair. – respondeu, deixando o corpo cair no sofá em seguida.

-E então? – Sirius sentou-se no sofá defronte – Qual o preço que a víbora da Bellatrix está pedindo para ficar quieta?

Naturalmente James havia contado sobre seu mais novo problema para o amigo, na noite anterior.

-Como sabe que foi isso que a Narcisa veio falar?

-E seria o que? – Sirius deu de ombros – Ela só se arriscaria vindo aqui por um bom motivo, Prongs, você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

-É... Eu sei... – soltou, num sussurro.

Sirius esperou pacientemente que James processasse a informação que recebera e resolvesse falar sobre ela. Conhecia sua família, em especial as mulheres de sua família. E a fama da mais maquiavélica delas a seu ver sempre fora um título merecido.

Exatamente por esse motivo, mesmo sem saber ao certo qual o preço que Bellatrix impusera ao amigo e a Narcisa, Black tinha certeza que o outro precisaria de ajuda.

-Ela... A sua prima... Bom... – era entranho perceber que, logo James, parecia estar sem graça em lhe contar algo.

-Diga de uma vez, homem...

James respirou fundo, apoiou um dos braços na própria perna, avançando com o tronco um pouco para a frente, como que querendo contar algum segredo.

-Sua prima quer fazer sexo comigo...

Sem demonstrar espanto ou surpresa, Sirius questionou.

-Só isso?

-Comigo e com a irmã dela... [i Juntos [/i.

-Ah, sei... um [i _Menage a trois_ [/i...

-Sim. Mas com a irmã dela?

-Prongs, elas provavelmente já fizeram isso.

James arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você já fez? Transar com um irmão?

Sirius careteou.

-Arg, o Régulos? Não! Por Merlin... Mas, devemos lembrar que eu sou o diferente por lá, não é. Não costumava fazer o mesmo que eles... Tampouco ser incluído nas mesmas diversões. Embora soubesse muito bem o que acontecia... – então deu de ombros – Mas, voltando ao assunto, achei que Bellatrix ia pedir algo mais... Hum... Pervertido...

-Tem algo pior do que isso?

-Você ficaria surpreso com o que a mente de Bellatrix é capaz de produzir... Alias, creio que deva ir com a cabeça bem aberta para, digamos, novas experiências. – sorriu debochado.

James franziu o cenho.

-Como sabe? Você já dormiu com ela?

-Com a Bella? Não... Eu tinha só 15 anos quando fugi de casa, lembra? Não era um alvo interessante na época... Mas a fama da víbora é bastante estimulante. Lembro de uma vez, eu devia ter uns 13 anos, acho... Escutei uma conversa do atual marido dela com um amigo, em uma festa da família... Eles eram namorados na época. – a expressão de Sirius chegava a ser saudosista, James nunca vira aquele sorriso nos lábios do amigo quando ele lembrava dos tempos junto aos Black – Fiquei louco só com a descrição da cena.

James recostou no sofá, sorrindo também.

-Você adoraria a chance de tirar a limpo se a fama dela é verdadeira, não, Padfoot?

Sirius soltou seu tradicional riso, mais parecido com um latido.

-Sim, adoraria. Mas essa chance, meu caro Prongs, apareceu para você, e não para mim. – deu de ombros – Pelo menos em alguma coisa você tinha que me vencer.

-Não necessariamente... – o sorriso debochado de James aumentou – Eu precisava de um tempo sozinho com a Blanche, pulguento. Você podia aparecer por lá também... Para despistar a sua prima.

O amigo o encarou por alguns segundos, surpreso talvez. Então os olhos negros se encheram de malicia.

-É... Podia... – sorriso se alargou ainda mais – Podia mesmo...


	6. Vin & Noir

**Capítulo VI**

**_Vin & Noir _**

* * *

Os dedos dela batiam insistentemente na ponta do sofá numa demonstração discreta de nervosismo. 

Embora o semblante calmo se mantivesse no rosto da loira James sabia muito bem que os dedos a dançar na superfície macia indicavam que ela não estava nada à vontade naquele quarto, na casa da irmã.

Em pé, vestida apenas com uma combinação vinho e com os cabelos negros presos em um longo rabo de cavalo, Bellatrix também parecia saber reconhecer essas pequenas dicas corporais de Narcisa.

-Não precisa ficar preocupada, maninha... – disse enquanto esticava à James uma taça de champanhe, abrindo-lhe um sorriso safado. James não pode deixar de notar que o sorriso, embora recheado de sarcasmo, tornava a face dela mais bonita e viva.

-Não estou preocupada. – respondeu a loira quando a irmão voltou a atenção para ela novamente.

Ele bebeu um gole da bebida enquanto assistia a irmã mais velha esticar a mão na direção da mais nova e a puxa-la para junto de si.

-Você pode enganar esses rapazes, Cissy... – sussurrou ela no ouvido da irmã – Mas não a mim... Está morrendo de medo... Confesse.

Devia estar ficando fraco para bebida, começou a sentir um calor enorme, apenas com um pequeno gole... Ou seria apenas ele quem estava ficando mais acesso ao notar a mão da morena deslizando pela perna da sua Blanche?

-Eu te conheço... Esta tudo... Fácil demais... – disse a loira.

Bellatrix acariciou os cabelos da irmã, sorrindo.

-Eles não são nada perto de nós, maninha... – olhou de lado para James – Alguns movimentos e os temos na mão... – levou mais uma vez a boca próximo a orelha da irmã – Vamos mostrar pra esse garotinho quem são as Black.

Narcisa soltou um gemido baixo ao sentir a respiração da irmã rente ao seu pescoço.

Definitivamente quem esta ficando _vivo_ ali era ele...

E mais uma vez a morena pareceu perceber isso também. O olhar malicioso encontrou os olhos castanhos que as mirava fixamente.

-Animado, Potter? – os olhos desceram para a calça do rapaz – Pelo visto você é do tipo que gosta de olhar.

Gostava... E como gostava. Não era a toa que a irmãzinha dela o chamava de _voyer_ , afinal. Adorava olhar e amava imaginar.

As vezes dava graças a Merlin por nem sua _Blanche_ , nem a ruiva Evans, pudessem ouvir seus pensamentos quando, vez ou outra, as imaginava juntas.

Vulgar, incestuosa, errada, muito errada... É a imagem podia ser tudo aquilo, mas isso não o impedia de estar gostando... Não, nem um pouco. Os lábios vermelhos de Bellatrix roçando a boca macia de sua _Blanche_ era uma visão magnífica.

E o quarto onde estavam só ajudava a compor a cena. Um confortável sofá de quina que corria toda a extensão de dois lados da parede, a cama logo a frente, grande e redonda; e espelhos, no teto e nas paredes opostas ao sofá o fazia mirar vaias duplas de mulheres lindíssimas trocando caricias afetuosas.

Bruscamente, porém, Bellatrix se separou da irmã, fazendo-o soltar um gemido rouco.

-Sua vez Potter. – Com um empurrão nada sutil ela jogou Narcisa na cama - Quero ver o que pode fazer com ela. - disse enquanto sentava em uma poltrona solitária, mais ao lado.

James hesitou por um momento, mas os olhos de sua _Blanche_ já ardendo de desejo foram suficientes para que seus hormônios tomassem o comando do seu corpo, fazendo-o levantar do sofá e caminhar até a cama, tomando os lábios de Narcisa em um beijo ardente e apaixonado.

Não porque a outra estava lá, não por que ele queria demonstrar sua virilidade para a morena. Mas por ela, pela boca macia e prazerosa dela, pela pele aveludava que agora tocava com a mesma afobação da primeira vez.

O barulho de um elfo doméstico aparatando os despertou do enlace, porém.

Ele olhou de esgueira para Bellatrix, que escutava um de seus vassalos cochichar-lhe algo. A morena levantou-se, parecendo animada.

-Algum problema, Bella? – perguntou Narcisa, parecendo temerosa.

-Não, nada de grave. Podem continuar... Eu já volto.

Eles observaram a outra se retirar em silencio.

-Ela costuma andar assim por ai? – perguntou James, sorrindo malicioso, ao referir-se aos trajes pouco usuais com os quais Bellatrix deixou o quarto. Um corpete vinho e saltos, apenas.

-O marido está viajando e a casa é dela, não? – deu de ombros - Pelo menos sabemos que não são visitas. Vamos torcer para ela demorar... – gracejou a loira, o puxando novamente para outro beijo.

No andar de baixo, ao contrário do que o casal imaginava, Bellatrix recebia sim, novas visitas, apesar das vestes pouco usuais. Os enredou da mesma forma que fizera com James e Cissy e, em alguns minutos subira com eles, parou no meio da escada, porém, quando seu instinto lhe avisou de algo.

Muito embora tenha ficado apreensiva, não deixou transparecer, guiou seus novos visitantes a um novo quarto e, depois de alguns minutos, voltou a descer as escadas para encontrar o intruso que ousava atrapalhar uma das noites mais bem planejadas de sua vida.

-Muito bem... – rosnou para a penumbra – Trate de aparecer agora se não quiser virar comida para trasgos!

A gargalhada, mais parecida com latido de cachorro, revelou seu dono antes mesmo que Sirius saísse para a parte mais clara da sala.

-Criando trasgos agora, priminha?

-O que você está fazendo aqui, seu moleque desvirtuado?

-Desvirtuado? Eu? – mais uma gargalhada – Essa é boa... Você promove orgias e eu quem sou desvirtuado.

Ela bufou em desagrado.

-O que esta fazendo aqui?! – rosnou novamente, enquanto o primo, outrora pequeno e mirrado, se aproximava.

-Vim participar... – ele respondeu, sussurrando as palavras levemente próximo ao ouvido dela.

-Você não foi convidado...

A língua dele deslizou pela orelha macia e alva da mulher.

-Isso importa? – e sem esperar resposta capturou os lábios dela vorazmente.

Se Bellatrix tentou se afastar, ou lutar contra, Sirius não percebera. E, em poucos segundos ela o estava beijando avidamente também.

Do beijo ele passou para as caricias, com as mãos e os lábios. A fez deitar no sofá sem que a mulher oferecesse qualquer resistência e, MERLIN, ela era realmente tudo aquilo que o cretino do marido contara certa vez.

-Vamos Bellinha... – ele disse, enquanto descia uma das mãos acariciava-lhe a coxa - Tenho certeza que você e seus amiguinhos vão gostar da minha companhia.

Ela sorriu maliciosa.

-Eu tenho certeza que gostaríamos, sim... Mas o problema é que aqueles quatro não estão aqui propriamente para isso... Eu tenho outros planos para eles.

Ele franziu o cenho, estranhando o comentário. E então, a lembrança dos cabelos que vira subindo as escadas, junto com ela, quando chegou fez todo sentido com as palavras que Bellatrix dissera.

-Você não... MERDA! – largou-a no sofá e saiu correndo escada a cima, talvez ainda desse tempo de evitar o pior.

8888888888

Oi gente, desculpa a demora, desculpa mesmo. Era para eu ter postado antes, mas eu estava de férias!

Obrigado pela força e pelos comentários!

bjs


	7. Jaune, amarelo

**Capítulo VII**

_**Jaune (amarelo)**_

Ele a beijava apaixonadamente quando ouviu a porta se abrir num estrondo, o casal virou o rosto imaginando encontrar apenas Bellatrix, mas a aparição de um Sirius exacerbado os confundiu.

-Sirius, o que...

-Vamos embora! – gritou o outro – Agora!

Mas já era tarde demais.

O espelho ao lado começou a perder seu reflexo, revelando com riqueza de detalhes o que acontecia no quarto ao lado.

Uma gargalhada pode ser ouvida, assim que Bella alcançou o primo, mas isso não foi suficiente para desviar a atenção de James e Narcisa da cena ao lado.

Os cabelos vermelhos dela contrastando com a pele branca dele. As mãos em lugares onde apenas James se imaginava. Expressões de horror muito parecidas com a deles dois a encará-los.

Narcisa foi a primeira a perceber que a imagem dela e de James na cama estava causando o mesmo choque a Lucius e Evans, que eles mesmos experimentaram ao ver os outros, ali, daquela maneira.

Separou-se de James com um empurrão, buscando algum lençol perdido para cobrir a si mesmo.

Lily pareceu ter tido a mesma idéia que ela, as reações foram, de certa forma parecidas. Já as de Lucius e James não.

Enquanto o moreno permanecia paralisado, ainda sem acreditar na cena da ex nos braços de um Malfoy, Lucius pulou da cama, largando Lily desprotegida do lado, e seguiu em direção ao antigo espelho que a essa altura já havia desaparecido por completo, transformando os dois quartos em uma peça só.

Ele se dirigiu para Narcisa com os olhos crispando de ódio. Ela se encolheu sobre os lençóis certa do que viria a seguir.

Lucius a agarrou pelos cabelos, a puxando com toda força para fora da cama.

-Vagabunda! – berrou. Ela soltou um gemido de dor ao sentir as costelas baterem na borda da cama, fazendo com que James finalmente acordasse do choque.

Viu a mão de Lucius levantar e descer em direção ao seu rosto. Fechou os olhos esperado o tapa que não veio.

James interferiu, entrando no meio deles e segurando o braço do adversário, o afastando num empurrão.

-Sai da minha frente! – berrou-lhe o loiro, mas o moreno não arredou o pé.

-Que tal alguém do seu tamanho, Malfoy?

-Meu assunto não é com você, frango.

James arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas, se a situação não fosse trágica certamente começaria a rir, afinal de contas "frango" não era mais um termo correto a ser usado para lhe descrever a algum tempo.

Em contra partida Bellatrix Lestrange parecia estar se divertindo muito com tudo aquilo. Ela tentava reprimir as gargalhadas para que não atrapalhasse o desenrolar da briga, mas não tinha muito sucesso. A cara de corno revoltado de Lucius, de santinha indefesa da irmã, de compreensão tardia da sangue-ruim e de cavaleiro salvador do tal Potter eram divertidas demais.

E nem mesmo o olhar reprovador que Sirius lhe deu, uma ou duas vezes, ajudou na tentativa de conter as risadas que lhe subiam pela garganta como cascatas.

O primo não teve dúvidas, a puxou pelo braço e começou a empurrá-la para fora do quarto.

-Hey! Perai! Eu quero ver isso. – reclamou entre risos.

-Bellatrix eu juro que se você não calar essa maldita boca eu...

-Vai me bater, priminho? Não faria isso se fosse você... Eu posso gostar...

A gargalhada aumentou, mas ao menos ela se permitiu ser levada embora.

Voltando a briga, Lily, que já havia conseguido vestir seu vestido, decidira finalmente interferir, antes que James e Lucius saíssem no tapa. A situação já era bastante constrangedora, não precisava piorar.

-Saia da minha frente! Anda! – rugia o loiro.

-Lucius... – disse ela por trás dele – Deixa eles... Não vale a pena, vamos embora.

-Cala boca! – ele voltou-se para ela – Cala boca sua cadela de sangue ruim! – Lily pareceu surpresa com a reação. Mesmo assim abriu a boca para responder.

-O que você quis dizer com isso?! – ela perguntou indignada.

-Exatamente isso que ouviu! Sangue-ruim desgraçada! Seu namoradinho descobriu sobre nós e resolveu descontar dormindo com a minha noiva! – ele voltou a olhar para Narcisa – E essa vagabunda caiu direitinho.

-Isso não tem nada haver com a Lily, Malfoy...

-Ah, mas é claro que tem! Armaram tudo isso! – voltou novamente para ela - No mínimo fora você quem contara sobre nós àquela maldita Bellatrix, não foi? – Lily estava sem reação, não podia acreditar, não havia como acreditar que logo ele estava a pensar e, a falar, tais coisas para ela - Você acha o que? Que depois dessa cena eu largaria a Narcisa e casaria com você, por acaso? A sua sorte garota é ser tão gostosa, por que de outra forma, não haveria chance de eu ter encostado um dedo se quer. Por isso cale essa maldita boca antes que eu perca a cabeça com você também. Sua desprezível de sangue-ruim

Ele voltou-se novamente para Narcisa, mas não chegou a contemplar a visão. James lhe proferiu um soco no queixo antes disso. E, mesmo sendo maior que o moreno, o soco o acertara em cheio e ele caiu de cara na ponta do criado mudo, abrindo um corte grande no supercílio direito.

Sem se importar com isso, James pegou Lily pela mão, a puxando para junto de si e então, num movimento de proteção que ruiva aceitou sem reclamar.

Fora a cena mais certa que Narcisa já vira na vida. Ele, ali, defendendo e protegendo a cenoura de sangue ruim... como sempre fora. Como sempre seria.

Ele a amava, essa era e sempre seria a verdade dos fatos.

Piscou algumas vezes, até que percebeu a mão livre dele se esticando em sua direção. Ela o encarou por um segundo. Havia algo no mar azul que ele não conseguiu entender.

-Venha, vamos embora daqui _Blanche_... – ele sussurrou.

Narcisa fez que não com a cabeça.

-Vá você... – ela respondeu, se levantando sozinha – Tire essa mulher logo daqui...

-Narcisa...

-Vá embora, Potter!

-Vai ficar aqui? Vai ficar aqui com esse cara?

-Esse cara, cujo qual o senhor acaba de socar, senhor Potter, é o meu noivo. É o meu dever...

-Você não tem dever nenhum com ele, Narcisa! Noivados terminam.

-Não o meu, senhor Potter.

-Vai ficar com ele? É isso? É essa a sua decisão?

O quarto ficou em silencio, só interrompido por um soluçar de Lily, que tentava conter as lágrimas inutilmente.

-Vá embora, Potter. – voltou a dizer a loira.

James respirou fundo.

Ela estava escolhendo ficar com Malfoy... Sendo assim ele não podia fazer mais nada.

Assentiu contrariado, esticou o braço e o restante de suas roupas lhe voaram para a mão. Em seguida se retirou do quarto, acompanhado de Lily.

8888888888

Genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Mais uma vez, desculpas imensans pela demora!

O trabalho está me consumindo demais...

Prometo postar o capíulo final logo... se vcs prometerem deixar muitos comentários hahahahah

bjs e até

AMB


	8. Maroc & Rouge

**Capítulo VIII**

_**Maroc & Rouge**_

Ele esticou-lhe o copo de água e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá, esperando pacientemente que Lily se acalmasse.

Ela não gostava de chorar. Se sentir fraca e desprotegida. James sempre soube disso. Por esse motivo, ver lágrimas no rosto da ruiva o preocupava, isso significava que o choque havia sido grande... Assim como o envolvimento.

De certa forma ele a entendia. Seu coração, assim como o dela, também estava despedaçado. Afinal, Narcisa escolhera ficar com Malfoy.

Era tão difícil de compreender.

James sabia que não era o homem mais perfeito do mundo, mas certamente era melhor do que Malfoy.

Olhou de lado para Lily que tentava tomar a água entre um soluço e outro... Ela também sempre fora melhor que Narcisa e, mesmo assim, isso não o impediu de se envolver com a outra.

Sim, ele compreendia Lily mais do que qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo.

Passou o braço por sobre o ombro dela e a puxou para junto de si, a deixando chorar em seu peito.

O que Lily fez assim que o abraçou.

-Chora... – ele sussurrou – Vai ser bom, vai te ajudar a esquecer de tudo. – pegou queixo dela e levantou-lhe o rosto a olhando com ternura – E quando passar, eu ainda estarei aqui...

-Eu sei... – soluçou – Me perdoa?

-Você não teve culpa do que aconteceu.

-Não falo de hoje. Perdoa-me por ter sido egoísta. Por ter pensado em mim e não em nós... Se eu não tivesse sido tão infantil naquele momento talvez nós não tivéssemos terminado e... bom, talvez tudo isso não tivesse acontecido...

-Muito talvez não acha? – a apertou junto a si – Não tenho nada que te perdoar, Lily. Eu sempre fui egoísta e infantil, você tinha direito de ser isso pelo menos uma vez. – respirou fundo – Mas acho que foi bom, aprendemos a lição.

-Sim... Aprendemos várias lições hoje. Confiar em quem é confiável, por exemplo.

-Gostar de quem realmente merece... – ele lhe deu um selinho doce.

Lily sorriu.

-É... Gostar de quem realmente merece. – repetiu, beijando-lhe mais profundamente em seguida.

E, depois desse dia eles se tornaram mais unidos do que jamais algum casal fora.

Cúmplices, parceiros, amantes, amigos. Apoiavam-se um no outro. E se amavam, sim, embora em vários momentos os pensamentos pudessem trazer lembranças pouco quistas.

Casaram-se, se aliaram a Ordem de Fênix, tomaram partido contrario aos seus ex amantes na guerra sem jamais terem dúvidas do que estavam fazendo. Mesmo que essa certeza os tenha levado para a morte.

Antes disso, porem, tiveram um filho.

A imagem dela sentada na cadeira de balanço, enquanto ninava seu filho era tão encantadora. Costumava passar horas a observando, até que Lily percebesse sua presença na porta do quarto.

Haviam acabado de se mudar para Godoric's Place e, pelo decorrer das coisas aquilo parecia que duraria um bom tempo ainda.

Nesse dia, porém, não eram apenas bons pensamentos que lhe invadiam a mente ao observar as duas coisas mais importantes de sua vida.

A noticia de jornal havia lhe remetido ao passado, havia remexido uma ferida que lhe incomodava ainda.

A manchete anunciava o nascimento do herdeiro do Clã Malfoy e a alegria do pai e da mãe com a chegada do pequeno Draco.

-O que foi, querido? – a voz de Lily o fez despertar.

James caminhou alguns passos parando ao lado da cadeira, sorriu para o filho e depois deu um olhar tristonho para a ruiva. Levantou o jornal para que ela lesse. Lily se prendeu na manchete por alguns segundos, depois deu de ombros.

-Era tudo o que ele queria... Um herdeiro homem para carregar-lhe o nome.

O coração dele se apertou ao pensar que Narcisa fora apenas isso para Lucius Malfoy, alguém para gerar-lhe um herdeiro homem.

-Foi ela quem escolheu, James... – disse a ruiva, num tom compreensivo.

-Eu sei. Mas não consigo parar de pensar que ela escolheu um péssimo futuro.

-Eu me preocupo mais com a criança. – ela voltou a olhar para o pequeno Harry em seus braços – Que tipo de criação esse menino terá, James, no meio daquela corja? Não poderá contar se quer com os pais... Nosso filho ao menos tem a nós...

Ele concordou em silêncio.

Harry deu um gemido baixo enquanto se ajeitava no colo da mãe.

James sorriu.

-Sim, ele sempre terá a nós.


	9. Rose, rosa

**Capítulo IX**

_**Rose (rosa)**_

Desceu as escadas do pequeno sobrado a fim de pegar um copo de água na cozinha.

Ele e Lily haviam se tornado inconvenientes por demais, assim como outros integrantes da Ordem. E, para a segurança do seu pequeno filho, seguiu os conselhos de Sirius e resolveu se esconder.

O plano do amigo e compadre era perfeito, tinha que admitir. Embora o colocasse em perigo. "Eles vão vir atrás de mim de qualquer forma." Disse Black, na noite anterior, quando arquitetavam tudo junto a Pedro "Eu seguro as pontas, Prongs, não se preocupe."

Não duvidava disso. Sirius sempre segurou as pontas. De tudo. De todos.

Mas agora, depois da notícia desagradável da manhã, sua cabeça fervilhando de perguntas e pensamentos indevidos para a época em que viviam.

Narcisa era mãe, e não era mãe de um filho dele... Essa era a realidade.

Respirou fundo. Deixou que a água gelada descesse pela garganta. Só então percebeu a coruja na janela.

Engraçado a forma como o feitiço do Segredo funcionava. Nenhum mágico era capaz de lhe encontrar, mesmo assim, se endereçasse uma carta a ele, a coruja a entregava corretamente.

Procurou o remetente, mas não encontrou. Mesmo assim, a caligrafia fina e rebuscada não deixou-lhe dúvidas.

_"__**Para James Potter,**_

_(e somente ele)._

_Onde quer que esteja_"

Abriu o envelope rapidamente, e se pôs a ler as linhas que se seguiam com avidez.

_"Ola meu querido,_

_Não devia estar a fazer isso, mas era mais forte que eu. Não podia, não queria me omitir. Não hoje... Não um dia após ter meus filhos em meus braços pela primeira vez e saber o quanto a vida de quem amamos é realmente importante._

_Caso tenha acesso a jornais no seu atual esconderijo, imagino que já deva saber que sou mãe._

_Quando vi os olhos de Draco pela primeira vez, James, eu me lembrei de você. Não por que se pareçam... Ele é filho de Lucius, com certeza. Mas por que ele me ressuscitou a única coisa que você conseguia fazer pulsar... Meu coração._

_Nos seus braços a minha vida sempre fora cor-de-rosa. Um apanhado de momentos alegres, felizes, sinceros..._

_Talvez por isso, naquele dia, naquele nosso ultimo dia, vê-lo protegendo aquela mulher me doeu mais do que poderia imaginar. Mas me fez perceber que um mundo cor-de-rosa não era para mim..._

_Nunca te disse o quanto te amei, James e o quanto ainda te amo. Por isso te escrevo hoje._

_Ouvi Lucius comemorando algo além do nascimento de nosso filho. Eu o ouvi comemorando o seu fim. Eles sabem como encontrá-lo embora não saiba dizer como o sabem._

_Tome cuidado, por favor._

_Com amor,_

_Da sua Blanche"_

E, a baixo da assinatura, ele ainda pode ler uma pequena estrofe da musica francesa que ela as vezes cantara para ele.

_**"Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas,  
Je vois la vie en rose. **_

_Quando ele me toma em seus braços  
ele me fala baixinho  
Vejo a vida cor-de-rosa" _

Sorriu internamente enquanto adimirava a carta. Leu e releu algumas vezes até guardar mentalmente cada palavra.

Ela o amava... Ela ainda o amava.

E o avisava para tomar cuidado. Balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto incinerava o pequeno bilhete. Não por Lily, mas por Narcisa. Eram tempos difíceis e certas coisas deviam ser destruídas.

Mas a preocupação de SUA Blanche era desnecessária. Não havia como o encontrarem, não agora.

Foi quando um estrondo vindo da porta da frente o fez dar um salto.

Haviam sido descobertos.

E sem pensar em mais nada largou as ultimas fagulhas da carta dela e correu para proteger sua familia.

E, depois disso, a vida nunca mais voltaria a ser cor-de-rosa.

**FIM**


End file.
